The Lone Demigods
by Midnight Monster
Summary: two demigods, Eve and Jack, are living on long-island sound, just a few miles from came half-blood. They steal from camp and other people to live a nice life, that is until the monsters found them. now, in need of help, they turn to camp half-blood. will their reputations be forgoten or will they get in the way of their needs?
1. Chapter 1: i steal from angery demigods

Hi, I'm Eve Scaledon. My life has mostly been in the alleys and abandoned houses of Manhattan. Most of the things I own are stolen like this computer, begged for, or found in the trash. Oh, and did I tell you that I'm the only demigod that never stays at camp for more than a few hours at a time?

Okay down to basics, if you're reading this because it looks interesting, great I seriously envy you, being able to believe this is fake and all. If not, and you feel strange while reading, shut the tab or web page now, you might be a demigod, and that is not a good thing. Now, lets begin…

^.^

"Okay the weapons should be around… aha!" I muttered as I walked quietly through camp. I've been looking for the camp weapons for I don't know how long. My goal was to find two swords, four daggers, two shields, and at least four other useful items for my friend, jack, and I, and make it out without being noticed. Jack was at the top of the hill with the pine tree waiting for me. I grabbed the items plus two bow and arrows for jack and two chain lashes for me.

I almost made it to the top of the hill before the conk shell sounded. "Jack, come here and help me," I whispered to Jack.

"On it," he answered.

He grabbed his half of the stuff and we ran up the hill. Together we made it down the other side before we heard the first yell.

"Stop!" the centaur yelled at the top of the hill.

"Not in a million years," I yelled back, hopping onto my motorcycle, dumping the weapons in the passenger ride, and revved back into the city, jack in close pursue.

"Nice job 'Hollows Eve'," jack yelled, using my code name.

"It would've been better if the conk shell didn't go off, 'Jack Lantern'," I yelled back, not noticing the black shape flying after us. "B-1 is coming up!"

"Turn left in 3… 2… 1… now!" at his signal, I veered onto a dirt road that was covered trees. That dirt road soon came to a mansion that was four stories tall, with a basement and attic.

The attic and fourth story were jack's home while the basement and first floor were mine. The second and third floors were the Halloween Crooks meeting floor (3rd) and guest room, kitchen complete with a brazier and living room (2nd). Also the front door was on the second floor balcony with the only way up being a vine wall and a bag attached to a pulley system.

Jack went up first to pull the weapons up while I loaded the bag. After the weapons were safely in the house, I was about to climb up when I heard a loud THUMP!

I whirled around to find a black Pegasus reeling to stomp me. Rolling. I dodged the Pegasus and climbed as fast as I could up the vines and into the house.

"that," I said," is the last time we steal from camp.


	2. Chapter 2: i let a demigod into my house

"Are you ok?" jack asks, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just," I stop, thinking about the Pegasus. "A crazy black Pegasus tried to knock me out."

"Okay, lets talk about this at the meeting," Jack replied.

"Be up in a minute," I yelled back, going downstairs to change into my usual black shirt, jeans, combat boot, and high ponytail. I sighed. My black hair went down to my waist, even in a ponytail. _'Some things never change,'_ I thought.

I went back upstairs to the meeting floor. I took my seat just as the video screens blipped on. Two people looked back at us.

"Hey dad," I started, "tonight we attacked by a crazy black Pegasus."

"Where did you steal?" the tanned man with smile wrinkles asked.

"The camp," I told my dad about the theft.

"Next time," the woman, Jack's mom said, "at least leave drachmas."

"Mom," Jack said, " We don't have drachmas. Only mortal cash."

The meeting went on until I heard a soft thump. "Be right back," I muttered, grabbing a sword and walking to the front door. Looking through the hole in the wall I saw an agitated boy that, surprisingly, looked a lot like me. Same sea green eyes, black hair, and posture.

I hid the sword in the umbrella stand and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked, "May I help you?"

"Have you seen two teens on motorcycles pass by lately?" he asked, skepticism in his voice.

"No, would you like to come in?"

"Sure?" he said uncertainly.

"By the way, my name is Eve Scaledon" I said, letting him in.

"The names-"

"Eve!" Jack interrupted.

"And that is Jack Voids," I told the boy. "What is it?"

"Your dad wants you," Jack said.

"Take our guest to his room," I ordered, "I'll be there in a sec."

"K," he said to me them grabbed the boys arm and dragged him to his room.

I walked up stairs to the video screen after the boy disappeared from sight. _'Wonder what dad wants, _I thought, _'most likely something about camp. Or…' _

My thoughts wandered as I entered the room.

"I need to give you something," dad's voice sounded right behind me.

"Dad, you're here!" I said, whirling to see him standing by the door. "How…?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he told me.

I did so, feeling two things being pressed into my hands. "Open." slowly, I opened my eyes to find a conch shell and a sword. I blew on the shell and it made a beautiful sound that resonated though the house. The sword had a medal and leather coral shaped handle that fit perfectly in my hand with a celestial bronze double edged blade that had a watery light shifting on it.

"The shell can be used to call one Pegasus and hippocampus," he explained, "and the sword was hand crafted in the forges of the Cyclopes to fit in only your hand. It also transforms into a ring that can't be lost."

"I love it!" I exclaimed, "how do you change it into a ring?"

"Just think of it as a ring"

Just as I transformed my sword into a ring I heard a crash. _'just my luck,' _I think, _'as soon as I'm done talking with my dad jack gets into a fight.'_

"EVE!" Jack yelled.

"Coming," I yelled back as if nothing was wrong. "Sorry dad, I have to go break up a fight."

I flew down the stairs to find Jack being held at sword point by the boy. Silently I activated my sword and snuck up on the boy. Fast as lightning I whipped my sword ageist his throat.

"Now," I said sweetly, "lets all put our swords down, starting with you, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3: my 'brother' kills my statues

The room silent as all eyes fell on me. I stepped back as my sword retracted. I watched as Jack then the boy put their weapons down. _'Great, _I thought, _'the idiot had to do something to get him angry._

"What exactly did you do, Jack," I said in the same sweet voice. The voice I used only when I was furious. Fear shone in his eyes as he gulped. The new boy saw this and a hint of a smile played across his face.

"The boy-"

"Percy," the boy corrected.

"_Percy_," Jack started again, "saw the shield you gave me. He asked questions about where I got it and how. I said that it was none of his business. He said that the shield was in the camp armory, that he watched the shield being made. That's when we heard the conch shell and he went crazy saying that we stole that shell from his dad's palace, he even smashed your statues that you were going to sell-"

"You… did… WHAT!?" that was the last straw. He was going to pay for the statues that I worked on for a year so that we can, finally, go on a trip to Hawaii for three months so we that can find some relaxation living as loners! "That was very unwise of you to do! Do you know how long it took to make those!? Oh, that was very, very stupid to do!"

Fear. That's what was in Percy's eyes. I could feel the house shake as every drop of water in the house responded to my will.

"RUN!" Jack screamed as I, water surging after me, charged at Percy and Jack, anger pouring off me in waves.

"I see you've met your brother, Eve, though killing Percy wouldn't be my first thing I'd to do to my brother."

The water retreated and we all looked up at my dad. His face had a thoughtful expression on it.

"Dad," I said and Percy asked at the same time. Then I said, "can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Yes, but I don't-" he was cut of as I gathered a watery fist and punched Percy through the front door. "Want you t kill him, Eve."

"That's for destroying my statues!" I yell at Percy, who just sat up at the end of the clearing. "Sorry, did you say brother!"

"Yes," Dad said.

"I'm out," Jack said, "I'll be in my room if you need me, peace."

"Dad?" I started.

"Yes?"

"Can you please go back to Olympus? I need time to think." I said, walking over to my door. I felt a soft breeze and he was gone.

^.^

The next day was devoted to cleaning and fixing for Jack while I restarted my statues.

"Why do you get the fun jobs?" Jack complained.

"Because, you let my _brother_ destroy my statues!" I yelled back.

I had been angry all morning, yelling replies or giving Jack my deluxe cat stare. That was only the beginning of a very bad day.

I began on the first wads of clay. It was hard work, softening the clay to mold into the body, adding the tiniest details to make it perfect. Then the doorbell rang for my room. _'Strange, only jack know that entrance,'_ I thought, _'hmm, maybe some more clay?' _I was wrong as usual.

"Cookiesss ma'am?" the girl asked. Her voice seemed to hiss on the 's'. "We have many choicessss to chosssse from."

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yessss," she answered, her eyes flashed and for a second, her eyes changed to those of a snake's.

"Um… OK?" I said, "no thanks on the cookies, though."

"What'ssss your name?"

"Eve," the 'girl' was starting to freak me out.

"Ah… we've been waiting for you," she said.

That's it. I was in serious trouble if I don't close the door right now. "Sorry, but I have to go," I said before closing the door.

that was only the first of _them._


	4. Chapter 4: the day of the monster attack

The next three hours where spent just getting the body of the first statue into a cylinder shape. _'Days of work just to get it to the right shape,' _I thought wearily, _'then more to polish it.'_

Ding-dong!

'_I am so not in the mood for more visitors!'_ I thought, still in a bad mood.

"I'll get it!" Jack yelled.

"I'm going down to the beach to practice," I yelled back, getting my shell, ring, and shield. "You can join me after the visitor leaves!"

There was a muffled reply like 'ok,' but I was gone before the reply. The shield was the lightest one I could find that wouldn't dent in the first use. I thought about using my shell first thing when I got to the beach. That's exactly what I did.

I blew on the shell and two very faint neighs answered my call. Then, out to sea, two things appeared. One, a 'v' shape on the water. The other a dark shape in the cloudless, blue sky. Both were coming right at me.

I decided to work with my sword to see what I can do. I found a grassy area not to far from the spot I was a minute ago. I swung, slashed, and turned, dancing the deadly dance of swordplay, using my shield to block the tall grass from hitting me.

"_You called us?" _two voices said in my head.

"What? Oh, your…" I trailed off, staring at the two beautiful creatures in front of me. Both creatures where half horse and half another animal. The hippocampus had the front half of a black with a silver horse and the back half of a rainbow colored fish. The Pegasus had the full body of a black horse with a white mane and giant black raven wings.

The hippocampus looked behind me. _"Whoa, did you do that?"_

"_Yeah, it looks like waves," _the Pegasus agreed.

"Wait, what?" I looked behind me. There, where I was practicing, a grassy model of the sea waved in the wind, looking exactly like waves. "I didn't know I even did that… by the way what are your names?"

"_How rude of us," _the Pegasus said, _"I'm Starlight."_

"_And I'm," _the hippocampus said, "_Sea Shine."_

"Okay, now how about I get codes set up for you both," I said, "how about one long blow for star, a short blow for shine. Both combined, means both come and a blow that means bring two more for each long blow or one more for each short blow, ok?"

"_Think I have it," _Star said, her wings flipping to her back after she landed.

"_Got it," _Shine confirmed, her mane whipping in the wind.

"Hey, Eve!" Jack yelled, "your brother's hear."

"Just bring him over hear," I yelled back.

"Hey, Sis," Percy said as he came over the dunes, "I need to-"

BOOM!

Jack flew through the air and landed right next to me. "I… got all the… weapons and… stuff."

"Why- get on a horse, NOW!" I ordered, seeing the first wave of _monsters_ come over the dune. They both got the hint. Jack got on the hippocampus as Percy whistled. A black streak landed next to him as he climbed on.

"_Hey, boss, who's the cute Pegasus over there?" _the pure black Pegasus asked.

"Her name is Starlight," I answered, jumping with ease onto Star.

"There! Get them!" a voice rasped in the crowd of monsters.

"Leave the extra weapons! They're too heavy," I yelled, "take only the things you need!"

"But those-"

"No buts, Percy," I said, "we'll come back for them later! Now, Starlight, fly!"

"_Yes Eve,"_ Star said before she flew off, Percy in the lead and Jack following at the water. I looked back._ 'we'll be back, and I'll get you all,'_ I thought as I looked back at the place I called home, _'one by one, you all will die.'_


End file.
